


Suelo soñar que nos separan

by Evan Velvet (AldricLen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guro, Lolicon, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Evan%20Velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suelo soñar que nos separan. Vamos del brazo o tomados de las manos. A veces hemos terminado de hacer el amor en la misma cama o simplemente dormimos o fingimos dormir, el uno sobre el otro...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suelo soñar que nos separan

 

Suelo soñar que nos separan. Vamos del brazo o tomados de las manos. A veces hemos terminado de hacer el amor en la misma cama o simplemente dormimos o fingimos dormir, el uno sobre el otro. 

Entonces yo me detengo a ver cualquier cosa. Una puesta de sol, un mar enrojecido, una pinta de cerveza en un bar oscuro. Me distraigo un instante, la suelto tras decirle alguna cosa y cuando vuelvo mi vista hacia ella, no está. 

No está entre las sábanas donde yo la acariciaba. No duerme sobre mi pecho como prometió hacer siempre. No vive en mi casa, sino que se ha perdido hacia el bosque del patio, las grutas de la entrada o la calle infinita cruzada por zombies.

Y yo la busco por todos lados. La busco convencido de que le ha pasado algo terrible y completamente evitable si yo fuera más cuidadoso. Si la amara más que a mi piel. 

La busco y si es pesadilla, nunca la encuentro. Me despierto alterado. Esté ella conmigo o no. 

Ella, por otro lado, sueña que yo la asesino. 

(Y no tiene sentido, a diferencia de mis fantasías, donde la mato por un impulso, más o menos como el delincuente sexual que viola, tapándole la boca a su víctima y llorando más que ella.) 

Siempre es _causa_ - _efecto_ lo suyo. Soy un déspota: le clavo un cuchillo en el vientre porque me contestó mal. La encierro en una jaula a morirse de hambre porque pienso que me engaña. Le doy patadas en el estómago hasta que pierde nuestro hijo porque no quiero ser padre y después le arranco el feto de entre las piernas, para obligarla a comerlo.

_Nunca podría hacer esas cosas_ , le digo. _Si alguna vez fuera a matarte, lo haría como cuando tomé tu virginidad. Y decime, amor mío, ¿yo te lastimé entonces?_

Es una contradicción, lo sé. Pero no lo imagino de otro modo y quiero tranquilizarla, por lo menos así.


End file.
